


Just in Time

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fallen Castiel, First Kiss, Hurt Dean Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Castiel, kind of, season nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:52:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/951129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had survived Purgatory. Been beaten to near death by Lucifer himself. After everything. All the fighting and struggling and surviving he was going to die at the hands of some nameless demon who had lucked out on finding him alone. Unprepared for a demon attack. Once the knife had been thrown away and out of reach the demon wasted no time in working to eliminate the threat.  Knocking Dean's head into the ground and throwing him against the wall.</p><p>He'd been searching for someone and his biggest regret right now was not finding him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in Time

His vision swam and his head was pounding. Everything hurt and all Dean wanted to do was give up. Let his muscles relax and accept death. To let go. The knife he  _needed_  was ten feet away on the ground, the fucking gun digging into his back was useless and he was already weak from blood loss. Warm breath ghosted across his skin and he felt a warm tongue darting out...tasting him. Dean's whole body shuddered in disgust and he struggled harder. Forced himself to ignore the pain shooting through his body. To fight for life.

"I'm going to have so much fun with you, Dean Winchester." black eyes flashed at him and the face before him twisted into a delighted smirk. A strong arm dug into his neck cutting off his air and Dean gasped. His hands came up to grab onto the arm, clawing at it even as tears slid down his face, trying to get air. Dean's lungs were screaming and his side throbbed in pain from the cut he'd sustained from the throw.

Dean had survived Purgatory. Been beaten to near death by Lucifer himself. After everything. All the fighting and struggling and surviving he was going to die at the hands of some nameless demon who had lucked out on finding him alone. Unprepared for a demon attack. Once the knife had been thrown away and out of reach the demon wasted no time in working to eliminate the threat.  Knocking Dean's head into the ground and throwing him against the wall.

"Fuck you." it was slurred out and barely there when the demon had let off his windpipe just enough so Dean wouldn't pass out. Yet.

"Such fire." Dean hates the smug tone, how the demon presses closer and trails a freehand down Dean's body. "I just can't believe my luck. Passing through town and who do I see looking around abandoned warehouses but Dean fucking Winchester himself.  Looking for something?"

Dean's green eyes narrow and he won't give up his defiance. Even if it costs him because he'll not give up his reason for being in this town alone. He'll take it to the grave. It's more important to him then saving himself from the pain that's coming.

"Don't feel like talking?" it's soft and the demon presses closer, "Don't worry.  We'll have plenty of time when I've got you screaming and begging for death."

Then his air is cut off again and Dean's vision is fading out.  He's fighting and trying to free himself but can't. His whole body is done even if his mind refuses to stop. Blood is running down his side and causes the shirt to stick to the skin there. It pulls when he twists and adds another layer of pain.

Everything is going, fading and he can't hold onto consciousness. He's failed again & Sam is going to find his body. Is going to blame himself for Dean's death & it isn't right. He doesn't want to cause that kind of pain to his little brother. Or maybe the demon will take his body and Sam will never know what happened. He'll be alone again because Cas is still gone. Probably dead or on the other side of the fucking planet. Dean will never get to apologize to Cas for having too many expectations. For dragging the angel down into the mud and muck. Sullying his grace and costing him his wings. So many people he's failed and now this. Now he's going to die and he doesn't want to cause that kind of pain to someone else. Knows all too much how it feels.  A knife to the heart and as though half of your soul has been ripped out.

Shredded beyond recognition until there is nothing left of you but a bleeding mess. Something not even really human anymore.

His eyes are sliding closed and then he hears something. Forces himself to stay awake just a little longer and suddenly the demon seizes. Body straining and flashing under the skin before it falls to the ground in a crumpled heap.

Dean is sliding down the wall, unable to keep his legs under him, when strong arms catch him. Stop the fall and he can feel himself being pulled into a firm chest. Body unable to fight anymore and Dean's eyes won't stay open. He can't focus, is struggling to breathe and everything hurts. That demon is dead but Dean is quite sure he is going to be following. Even if some stranger happened to luck into using that knife against a demon it won't matter.

There's a voice saying something to him. It's worried and desperate and scared. Saying his name over and over. His face is pressed against a warm neck and his body is cradled carefully.

Protected.

Whoever has him is holding him as though he's precious and worth being saved. Then lips are pressed against his head and he registers the tone, the voice and the arms. Everything in him completely relaxes.

His head moves back slightly and the person holding him allows the movement. Keeps a firm and protective hold on him as Dean forces his eyes open. Dazed green locks onto piercing blue and all Dean wants to do is sob.

Castiel.

His angel is alive and at the very least he's going to see him before he dies. Will finally get to say what he needs to say to Cas. "Hey Cas." his voice croaks the words out and he offers up a weak smile.

Safe. Protected.  _Loved_.

It's how Cas makes him feel and he's missed it so much. Wants to cry with relief. "Hello Dean." and that rough voice is soft with the words and full of emotion. Dean can see the tears in Cas's eyes and grips onto the fallen angel's wrist.

"Saved me again. Always saving me."

"I always will."

Everything still hurts and he feels Cas touch his side. Hisses in pain and tries to squirm away. "Hurts." the shirt is being lifted and he can feel careful hands touching near the wound.

"It stopped bleeding." there is relief in the words and Dean can feel Cas's muscles bunching as he gains his feet slowly. Feels those strong arms winding back under him and pulling him against Cas once more. The movements as Cas moves through the warehouse leaving the body behind cause little spikes of pain he ignores in favor of focusing on Cas.  "Don't worry." Cas is moving outside once more after the reassurance and Dean cracks an eye open to see them moving towards the Impala.

"Blood." he mutters it and Cas snorts.

"Only you would worry about getting blood on  _your baby_." affectionate and full of amusement the tone warms Dean. Settles him.  "I'll get something out of the trunk."

Cas sits Dean down on the ground at the hunter's insistence as he covers the backseat and then carefully places Dean down in the Impala. Peals his shirt off and sets about cleaning the wound with the kit the Winchesters always keep in the Impala. Uses the alcohol to clean it and binds the wound with cloth until he gets somewhere he can clean it properly.

"Where are you staying?" Cas moves Dean so the hunter is more comfortable in the backseat or as comfortable as he can get before moving around to the front.

But Dean is struggling to stay awake, safe and surrounded by his baby and angel it's hard not to give in. So he gets the words out and let's go. Blackness claiming him easily.

Cas keeps flicking his eyes back at Dean in the backseat before turning to the road. He isn't the best driver but he can get them from the warehouses to Dean's room. Looks back and finds Dean still unconscious so he parks. Searches Dean's pockets to find the room key and goes to the room to open the door. He returns to Dean and slowly pulls him back into his arms. Holding him securely before carrying him inside and laying him out on the bed. Cas gets the medical kit and locks the Impala before returning to the room. Locking the door behind him and moving towards the bathroom. Wets a few towels and then he finally sets to work.

Cleans the wound, careful to not cause anymore pain, then with a slight wince he sets about stitching. Sees Dean's face twitch in pain and the hunter groans. Fights to wake and pain filled green eyes are staring at Cas again. Watching as he works on stitching Dean back together once more.

His hands sure and steady as he ties it off before putting ointment on it. Reaching down Cas gets a bandage and tapes it down before moving along Dean's torso cleaning each little cut.

"What else hurts?"

Dean thinks about shrugging it off but knows that's pointless. Cas knows him far too well. "Head and back."

So Cas helps him turn over onto his stomach and cleans those wounds, feels anger flaring through his body at the bruising Dean already has appearing on the freckled skin and he softly touches Dean's head. Hears a hiss of pain and grinds his teeth.

"I need ice." he gets up and leaves the room. Paces outside for a few minutes working off the fury bubbling under the surface because he had almost been too late. If he hadn't noticed the Impala drive by and followed Dean would be dead.

Finally Cas gets the ice and come back to make an ice pack for Dean's head.  Makes sure Dean is comfortable and situated on the bed so he can rest.

Green eyes simply watch Cas's movements, tracking them and Dean remains silent. But he never stops watching Cas. Doesn't stop staring because if he can't see the fallen angel then maybe he'll wake up to Cas gone again. Lost once more.

"Where is Sam?" Cas finally asks because the younger Winchester should be with Dean. They don't go hunting alone. "And why were you hunting a demon by yourself?" it's angry but Dean can tell Cas is holding it back.

It takes Dean a second to wrap his mind around Cas's questions because he's still a little fuzzy. Knows he has to have a concussion or something close to it. "Sam's at the bunker." he manages and blinks at Cas in confusion. "I wasn't hunting a demon."

Now Cas is squinting at him and moving closer. "Then what were you doing?"

"Was looking for you." Dean leans back further into the pillows that Cas has propped behind him.  A sigh escapes as Cas is finally standing next to the bed watching him lying there. "I had a few leads and I went to check them out."

"Why didn't you bring Sam?"

"Didn't tell him. Said I was going to check a storage locker and that he could continue working on cataloging the Men of Letters files." Dean's eyes slide closed as he simply relaxes, "This was my job to do.  _Mine_. Not Sam's but mine."

"Why?" Dean can feel the bed dip where Cas has sat on the edge and he thinks of all the times the angel has watched him sleep in the past. Kept the nightmares away without being asked and it fills him with warmth.

"Because you're  _my_  angel, Cas." maybe it's the pain or how fuzzy his head is but Dean doesn't care anymore. He has lost Cas far too many times and sometimes a person just needs to be honest. Completely honest.

A warm hand brushes through his hair and then Dean feels warm lips on his. It's a soft kiss and the thousands of words it says almost overwhelm him in their sincerity.

"You're  _mine_  too." Cas stares at him, watches the smile take over Dean's face, even as the ice pack slips slightly to the side.  It almost falls off and with a soft grin he reaches up to move it back into position.

Dean can feel Cas's hand resting on him and reaches up to lightly squeeze his wrist. "Thanks for saving me again."

"Thanks for looking for me."

A yawn escapes and Dean blinks open his eyes again. "Will you come back with me?  Will you come home?"

"Of course."

It gets a nod and then Dean stares at him a little. "Why don't you go wash off that blood and get some sleep. You look tired Cas."

Cas glances down at himself, sees the blood and dirt on him, knows he hasn't had a decent shower in awhile. That he only looks as clean as he does because of a stranger's kindness the day before. "Ok."

"Can borrow some of my stuff to sleep in." it's lower and Cas figures Dean is about to pass out again.

Blue eyes glance around the room and notice there is only the one bed. But Cas knows there are covers so he goes to grab them but Dean's confusion stops him. The voice ringing out and slightly startling him.

"What are you doing?"

"Getting covers to sleep on." Cas watches as Dean shifts and slowly moves himself over.

"You're sleeping in the bed. Don't be stupid Cas." instead of arguing Cas puts the covers back, grabs some clothes and goes into the bathroom. He spends thirty minutes under the hot spray. Let's all the stress and worry and fear wash down the drain with the dirt and blood.

Finally Cas steps out of the shower, dries off and stares at himself in the mirror. At the thicker than normal layer of hair on his face and carefully finds Dean's razor.  Slowly shaves it off and when he's done it's Dean's Cas staring back at him in the mirror.  Only this version is a little more broken but so much stronger for it. He'll fight for Dean and he isn't going to run away. Because he needs Dean just as much if not more then the hunter needs him.

The clothes he's borrowing are soft and worn. They smell like Dean and Cas slips into them. Enjoys how they warm him and he feels grounded once more. When he steps out of the bathroom he can see Dean sleeping.  And the pillow his hunter has pulled from his pile for Cas to use causes another flare of emotion.

Bare feet pad across the carpet and Cas hesitates for a moment before sliding under the covers.  Tries not to wake Dean but the hunter stirs anyway and slowly shifts over onto his stomach. The ice pack has been discarded onto the bedside stand and Cas waits to see what he'll do. Without shame the hunter wraps an arm around Cas's waist and nuzzles his face back into his pillow.

"Go to sleep Cas." it's muttered into the pillow and Cas feels warmth at the words.

"I'm so glad I found you." he wants to say it before going to sleep. Realized he hadn't said anything yet. Dean's body shifts and he's closer now. Face moving from the pillow to rest on Cas and the fallen angel can feel the warm puffs of air escaping across his skin.

Proof that Dean is there and alive and real.

"Not letting you go again. So don't you fucking think for a moment you're leaving." Dean tangles their legs together, mindful of his injuries, but not caring because he is going to make sure Cas can't leave without him  _knowing_. "Not going to do that again. Hurts too fucking much."

Cas reaches up a hand and runs it through Dean's hair. Stays away from the bump where Dean's head was hit against a hard surface. "I don't want to leave you." he relaxes into the sheets, "It hurts too much."

"Alright. Sleep now."

There's a low snort in reply and Dean grins in the darkness.

 


End file.
